disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hollywood Parade of Dreams
Hollywood Parade of Dreams premiered on May 27, 2013, at New Disney Studios Park. Conceived by VP of Parades and Spectaculars, Steve Davison, the parade celebrates songs from Disney films. The parade includes Disney and More characters throughout the years. It includes eight floats all celebrating Walt Disney Production's Sullivan Bluth Studios, Nest Family Entertainment, Rankin-Bass and Hanna-Barbera catchy tunes. The music used in the parade is derived from Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams at Disneyland in California. Parade Unit *'Mickey and Bugs's Sesame Cinema:' The parade starts with Camera in “Dreams Take Flight”, Cinema is a fully working animatronic and hovers over the title-float; Rainbow a giant named “Magical of Friendship”, Mickey, Minnie, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tweety, Sylvester The Cat, Porky Pig, Pepe Le Pew, Speedy Gonzales, Foghorn Leghorn, Roger Rabbit, Big Bird, Snuffy, Oscar the Grouch, Elmo, Zoe, Grover, Telly, Prairie Dawn, Bert, Ernie, Cookie Monster, Rosita, The Count, Abby Cadabby, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Pluto, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, and Chip 'n' Dale also sing and dance along with him. Some costumes worn by the characters are similar to those featured in the concept art of "Mickey's Soundsational Parade". *'Dream of Enchantment (Thumbelina Unit):' Thumbelina and Cornelius dance and an Audio-Animatronic Jacquimo sings. Baby Bug, Li'l Bee, and Gnatty entertain the crowd as singing toads, Beetle, and Fairies perform around the unit. *'Dream of Laughter (Festival of Family Classics Unit):' Cinderella and Princess Beauty Magical Book from Story dance around a giant Jack O' Lantern. Hanging behind the unit are Princess Beauty on bungee cords. The part of the unit that they hang on raises up during the show stop to allow the Princess Beauty to perform amazing bungee tricks Other toys include Mice, Magic, a Bird, and Book. *'Dream of Another World (The Swan Princess Unit):' Princess Odette sits on top of a giant fountain made of clam Moon, with Far Longer Than Forever and No Fear playing in the background. Moon float around Swan Odette. This unit also features Audio-Animatronics Speed, Jean-Bob and Puffin. Before the unit are dancers decorated like stylized Moon, Princess Stars pearl dancers, and light-colored 'Star kites'. A giant Lord Rothbart The Great Animal puppet makes potions and cackles to "No More Mr. Nice Guy" while The Alligators lurk around. Magic Animal dancers perform for the audience as well. A soft, dark instrumental version of "No Fear" can also be heard during this sequence. *'Dream of Flight:' This float features Pooh, Tigger, and Piglet in hot air balloons and Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike in their Great Valley section and SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and Squidward riding on jellyfish. Eeyore and Rabbit walk in front of it. *'Dream of Imagination (Tom and Jerry: The Movie Unit):' It carries a live-action Captain Kiddie and Robyn Starling. A giant animatronic Ferdinand sits on the back of the unit atop a money-hungry, and music from the masterpiece itself: "amusement park" The Tom, Jerry, Figg and Lickboot entertain the crowd, while Pugsy and Frankie are pushing stylized Carrousel, a pair of Women Circus, and four 'jumping' Fish entertain the crowd. The Women Circus climb atop the trampoline during the show stop to perform incredible acrobatics. *'Dream of Adventure (Pinocchio, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and The Little Mermaid Unit): '''Pinocchio, Princess Aurora and Cinderella dance around Ariel sits on top of a giant fountain made of clam shells, with ''Part of Your World playing in the background This unit also features Audio-Animatronics Sebastian and Flounder. a high tower with marionette puppets jumping up and down (really Bungee Trapeze artists, similar to those in Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams). Originally, stilt walkers followed with marionettes from Stromboli's puppet show, Other characters include Foulfellow, The Fairy Godmother of Cinderella, Flora, Fauna & Merryweather from Sleeping Beauty, Gideon, the Blue Fairy, Jiminy Cricket, Jaq and Gus sitting atop a toy block. *'Dreams Come True (Finale Unit):' Presenting the Princesses are six Royal Court dancers with large curls, and large dresses. On the Rapunzel's tower and Snow White's wishing well inspired float, are the Disney princesses: Snow White from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Belle from Beauty and the Beast and Rapunzel from Tangled. also perform on and around this unit along with the Seven Dwarfs entertaining guests. With the "Welcome" song in the background and have a dance to end the parade. Category:Disney Studio parks Category:Parades